


Told You So

by trascendenza



Category: Cold Case
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"All I wanna do is make this good for you."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

"Come in, come in," Coop gestured widely and ushered him in. Jimmy clutched his keys harder in his hand, the excuses choking in his throat as he tried to figure out what he was doing here, but before any of them could articulate themselves, Coop grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. Slamming the door shut behind them, he turned to face Jimmy, all the civilized pretenses they'd upheld during the day gone. Their bodies collided before Jimmy was even aware of moving; he vaguely heard things hitting the floor as they moved through the room. Coop kissed with the same fervor that he did everything and it was all Jimmy could do to stay on his feet until they stumbled onto the couch.

Coop leaned back, chest heaving and his pale skin flushed, eyes lit up like a lake full of sun.

"Been wantin' to do that all day," he said, low and gravelly.

Jimmy had to laugh. "Can't say the thought didn't cross my mind a time or two."

Coop rested his hands on Jimmy's chest, biting his lips a little and looking uncertain of himself.

"Can I?" His fingers were fiddling with Jimmy's buttons.

Jimmy saw the hunger in Coop's eyes and knew he was asking about more than his shirt; hell, Jimmy knew that hunger. It was the same one that had been setting his skin on fire every time he watched Coop pat down a perp today, that had forced him to make do in one of the cramped bathroom stalls because his body wanted it so bad.

But that wasn't the question.

"I don't know," he said honestly, putting his hands on Coop's, shifting. His cock was trying to answer for him, jutting up against his uniform and pressing into Coop's thigh; he swallowed and tried to find the words. "I ain't… I ain't sure about what we're doin' here, exactly."

Coop leaned down and gave him a soft, lingering kiss that set his blood on fire even worse than their earlier ones had.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," Coop whispered, trailing his lip up Jimmy's jaw and weakening his resolve with every one, "You don't have to worry. I'm gonna make it good for you. Real good."

Coop's hand started to slide down his side, unsnapping the buttons and running his thumb over Jimmy's ribs, heat on heat; Jimmy couldn't stop himself from rising up to the touch, groaning low in his throat when it moved down to his waistband and crept under it.

"Coop…"

"Don't you worry." He fumbled with Jimmy's belt and got it loose, muttering under his breath about how he had a hard enough time getting this shit off himself. "All I wanna do is make this good for you."

When Coop's hand slid past the thin layer of fabric separating them, Jimmy gave it up and his hands scrabbled on Coop's chest, trying to get some purchase, trying to get Coop out of all the goddamn clothing. Strong hands worked him, fingers that knew the shape of a gun just like his, hands that fucking knew, knew everything he wanted even before he did.

"_Jesus_… Coop…"

Coop's hand hesitated for the briefest second and Jimmy squirmed, managing to grind out, "don't stop."

"Always, Jimmy," Coop whispered in his ear, leaning down for another kiss, and Jimmy was gone, could hardly tell up from down, the taste and feel and weight of Coop filling his senses. Of course Coop knew, knew just how to hold him, just how to catch his thumb so that every muscle in Jimmy's body went tight as overstrung wire, and he was pushing up against it, so close, so close, and then Coop was whispering those soft words again, "c'mon, Jimmy, you're killin' me here, I gotta hear you, just lemme hear you, lemme feel you Jimmy, I know you want to…"

"I… Coop…" His whole body tensed and froze, nerve endings screaming pleasure-agony. A groan ripped out of his throat before he shuddered back onto the couch, hot spots prickling under the surface of his skin and white spots dancing behind his eyes.

Coop sat back again, this time flushed almost completely red, his bare chest heaving and a smile playing on his lips.

"What'd I tell you, huh?"

Jimmy made a feeble swipe at him and they rolled onto the floor, laughing and punching and tangling.


End file.
